Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video)
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas is a Wiggles video that was released on November 1, 2017, named after and a partial remake of the 1997 video of the same name. Track list # Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas # Here Come the Reindeer # Jingle Bells # It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword # A Christmas Story # Go Santa Go (feat. Greg Wiggle) # Henry's Christmas Merengue # Christmas Picnic # Dorothy's Special Christmas Cake # Curoo Curoo # Christmas Serenade # Shining Around the World # Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree # Away in a Manger # Great Big Man in Red # Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus # Silent Night # Christmas Carol Mega Mix Gallery File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!1.png|The Wiggles File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!2.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!3.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!4.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!5.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!6.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!openingtitlesequence1.png|A Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas envelope File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!openingtitlesequence2.png|The back of the envelope File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!openingtitlesequence3.png|Emma in the opening sequence File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!openingtitlesequence4.png|Anthony in the opening sequence File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!openingtitlesequence5.png|Lachy in the opening sequence File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!openingtitlesequence6.png|Simon in the opening sequence File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!openingtitlesequence7.png|Captain in the opening sequence File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!openingtitlesequence8.png|Dorothy in the opening sequence File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!openingtitlesequence9.png|Henry in the opening sequence File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!openingtitlesequence10.png|Wags in the opening sequence File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!openingtitlesequence11.png|A Christmas tree File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!titlecard.png|Title card File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!7.png|Captain File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!8.png|Captain and Simon File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!9.png|Oliver File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!10.png|"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!11.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!12.png|Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!13.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!14.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!15.png|Anthony playing the congas File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!16.png|Rudolf playing the trumpet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!17.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!18.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!19.png|Emma File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!20.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!21.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!22.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!23.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!24.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!25.png|Captain, Simon, and Oliver File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!26.png|"Here Come the Reindeer" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!27.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!28.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!29.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!30.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!31.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!32.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!33.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!34.png|Simon File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!35.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!36.png|Lachy playing his toy piano File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!37.png|Anthony and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!38.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!39.png|Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!40.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!41.png|Ponso, Lachy, Santa, Simon, and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!42.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!43.png|Lachy's grandpa File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!44.png|"Jingle Bells" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!45.png|Lachy and Ponso File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!46.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!47.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!48.png|Simon, Santa, and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!49.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!50.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!51.png|Everybody clapping File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!52.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!53.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!54.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!55.png|Emma, Captain, and Simon File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!56.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!57.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!58.png|Captain, Lachy, and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!59.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!60.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!61.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!62.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!63.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!64.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!65.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!66.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!67.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!68.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!69.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!70.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!71.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!72.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!73.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!74.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!75.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!76.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!77.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!78.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!79.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!80.png|Kate and Jackson File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!81.png|Sannis, Aiden, and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!82.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!83.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!84.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!85.png|The Wiggles singing "Christmas Star" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!86.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!87.png|Chris and Preston File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!88.png|Emma, Aiden, Sannis, and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!89.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!90.png|"And a big merry Christmas to all the families." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!91.png|"A Christmas Story" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!92.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!93.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!94.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!95.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!96.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!97.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!98.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!99.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!100.png|Simon, Lachy, and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!101.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!102.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!103.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!104.png|Simon and Anthony playing the drums File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!105.png|Oliver and Simon File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!106.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!107.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!108.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!109.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!110.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!111.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!112.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!113.png|Emma, Lachy, Simon, and Captain File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!114.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!115.png|Anthony talking about his past File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!116.png|Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!117.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!118.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!119.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!120.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!121.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!122.png|Anthony feeling a pain on his backbone File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!123.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!124.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!125.png|Captain feeling a pain on his backbone File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!126.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!127.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!128.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!129.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!130.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!131.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!132.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!133.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!134.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!135.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!136.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!137.png|Anthony and the Wiggly Phone File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!138.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!139.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!140.png|Anthony on the Wiggly Phone File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!141.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!142.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!143.png|''(Doorbell)'' File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!144.png|"That was quick!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!145.png|"Hello there, young Wiggles, young Anthony, young Captain." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!146.png|"Great to see you all. Are you ready to dance?" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!147.png|"Let's Go Santa Go." File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!148.png|Lachy, Greg, and Simon File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!149.png|"Go Santa Go" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!150.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!151.png|The Wiggles, Greg Wiggle, and Captain File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!152.png|Greg and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!153.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!154.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!155.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!156.png|Anthony and Emma File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!157.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!158.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!159.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!160.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!161.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!162.png|Dominic and Oliver File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!163.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!164.png|Captain playing the congas File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!165.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!166.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!167.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!168.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!169.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!170.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!171.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!172.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!173.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!174.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!175.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!176.png|Emma File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!177.png|Emma and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!178.png|Anthony, Emma, and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!179.png|Anthony, Emma, Greg, and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!180.png|The Wiggles and Greg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!181.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!182.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!183.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!184.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!185.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!186.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!187.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!188.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!189.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!190.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!191.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!192.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!193.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!194.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!195.png|Henry File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!196.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!197.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!198.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!199.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!200.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!201.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!202.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!203.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!204.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!205.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!206.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!207.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!208.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!209.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!210.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!211.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!212.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!213.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!214.png|"Henry's Christmas Merengue" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!215.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!216.png|Anthony playing the steel drum File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!217.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!218.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!219.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!220.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!221.png|Simon, Henry, and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!222.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!223.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!224.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!225.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!226.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!227.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!228.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!229.png|Simon and Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!230.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!231.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!232.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!233.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!234.png|Wags and Simon File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!235.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!236.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!237.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!238.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!239.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!240.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!241.png|Henry and Simon File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!242.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!243.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!244.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!245.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!246.png|Henry, Wags, and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!247.png|Wags, Anthony, and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!248.png|The Wiggly Group File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!249.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!250.png|Emma, Dorothy, and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!251.png|"Dorothy's Special Christmas Cake" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!252.png|Dorothy giggling File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!253.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!254.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!255.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!256.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!257.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!258.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!259.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!260.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!261.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!262.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!263.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!264.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!265.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!266.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!267.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!268.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!269.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!270.png|Dorothy and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!271.png|Dorothy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!272.png|Anthony, Dorothy, and the Wiggly Performers File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!273.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!274.png|Emma, Simon, Dorothy, and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!275.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!276.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!277.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!278.png|Lachy, Dorothy, Simon, and Emma File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!279.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!280.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!281.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!282.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!283.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!284.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!285.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!286.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!287.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!288.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!289.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!290.png|"Curoo Curoo" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!291.png|Lachy and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!292.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!293.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!294.png|Caterina File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!295.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!296.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!297.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!298.png|Lachy and Simon File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!299.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!300.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!301.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!302.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!303.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!304.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!305.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!306.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!307.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!308.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!309.png|Elvis and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!310.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!311.png|Anthony, Elvis, and Douglas File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!312.png|Douglas File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!313.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!314.png|Elvis playing the guitar File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!315.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!316.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!317.png|Anthony, Elvis, Douglas, Simon, and Michael File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!318.png|Simon and Michael File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!319.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!320.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!321.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!322.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!323.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!324.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!325.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!326.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!327.png|Emma Irish dancing File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!328.png|"Christmas Serenade" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!329.png|A Christmas star File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!330.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!331.png|"Shining Around the World" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!332.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!333.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!334.png|Alex File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!335.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!336.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!337.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!338.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!339.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!340.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!341.png|Michael, Oliver, Simon, and Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!342.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!343.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!344.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!345.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!346.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!347.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!348.png|Simon and the Christmas star File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!349.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!350.png|Anthony, Emma, and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!351.png|Wags File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!352.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!353.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!354.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!355.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!356.png|Anthony, Emma, Wags, and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!357.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!358.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!359.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!360.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!361.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!362.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!363.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!364.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!365.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!366.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!367.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!368.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!369.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!370.png|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!371.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!372.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!373.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!374.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!375.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!376.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!377.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!378.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!379.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!380.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!381.png|The Nativity Scene File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!382.png|The Nativity Play File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!383.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!384.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!385.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!386.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!387.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!388.png|Anthony playing the Nylon guitar File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!389.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!390.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!391.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!392.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!393.png|"Away in a Manger" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!394.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!395.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!396.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!397.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!398.png|Simon, Emma, and Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!399.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!400.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!401.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!402.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!403.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!404.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!405.png|Simon speaking and Lachy signing File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!406.png|"Lachy's Theme" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!407.png|Anthony, Simon, Lachy, and Oliver File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!408.png|Lachy signing his name File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!409.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!410.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!411.png|"Great Big Man in Red" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!412.png|Emma, Byron, Levi, Tabian, and Jade File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!413.png|Jade File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!414.png|"Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!415.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!416.png|Simon and Emma File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!417.png|Santa and Captain File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!418.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!419.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!420.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!421.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!422.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!423.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!424.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!425.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!426.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!427.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!428.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!429.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!430.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!431.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!432.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!433.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!434.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!435.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!436.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!437.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!438.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!439.png|"Stille Nacht" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!440.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!441.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!442.png|The Little Wiggles File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!443.png|Lachy and Emma File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!444.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!445.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!446.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!447.png|Little Emma and Little Lachy File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!448.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!449.png|Anthony playing the Nylon guitar File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!450.png|Little Anthony playing the Nylon guitar File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!451.png|Simon playing the Nylon guitar File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!452.png|Little Simon playing the Nylon guitar File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!453.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!454.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!455.png|"Silent Night" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!456.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!457.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!458.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!459.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!460.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!461.png|Little Emma and Little Anthony File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!462.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!463.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!464.png|"Christmas Carol Mega Mix" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!465.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!466.png|"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!467.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!468.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!469.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!470.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!471.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!472.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!473.png|"The First Noel" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!474.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!475.png|"Silent Night" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!476.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!477.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!478.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!479.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!480.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!481.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!482.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!483.png|"Angels We Have Heard on High" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!484.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!485.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!486.png|The Wiggles in their Santa hats File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits1.png|Anthony in the credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits2.png|Lachy in the credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits3.png|Simon in the credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits4.png|Emma in the credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits5.png|Captain in the credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits6.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits7.png|Wags in the credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits8.png|Henry in the credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits9.png|Santa in the credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits10.png|Greg in the credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits11.png|The credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits12.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits13.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits14.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits15.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits16.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits17.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits18.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits19.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits20.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits21.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits22.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits23.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits24.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits25.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits26.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits27.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits28.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits29.png|The song credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits30.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits31.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits32.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits33.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits34.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits35.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits36.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits37.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits38.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits39.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits40.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits41.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits42.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits43.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits44.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits45.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits46.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits47.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits48.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits49.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits50.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits51.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits52.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits53.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits54.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits55.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits56.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits57.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits58.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits59.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits60.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits61.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits62.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits63.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits64.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits65.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits66.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits67.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endcredits68.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!endboard.png|Endboard Promo Pictures File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(song)2017Promo.png|"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:HereCometheReindeer2017Promo.jpg|Emma and Anthony in the Bow Mobile File:HereCometheReindeer2017Promo2.png|"Here Come the Reindeer" File:HereCometheReindeer2017Promo3.png|Lachy doing the reindeer dance File:JingleBells2017Promo1.png|Lachy's Grandpa File:JingleBells2017Promo2.png|Jessamine and Emma File:JingleBells2017Promo3.png|"Jingle Bells" File:It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword2017Promo.jpg|Emma, Captain, and Simon File:It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword2017Promo2.png|"It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" File:It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword2017Promo3.png|Captain, Lachy, and Anthony File:AChristmasStoryPromo1.png|"A Christmas Story" File:AChristmasStoryPromo2.png|The Wiggly Marching Band File:AChristmasStoryPromo3.png|The Wiggles and their friends File:GoSantaGo2017Promo1.jpg|"Go Santa Go" File:GoSantaGo2017Promo2.jpg|Greg and Emma File:GoSantaGo2017Promo3.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Page File:GoSantaGo2017Promo4.png|"Go Santa Go" File:GoSantaGo2017Promo5.png|The Wiggles and Greg Page File:Henry'sChristmasMerenguePromo1.png|"Henry's Christmas Merengue" File:Henry'sChristmasMerenguePromo2.png|Anthony playing the steel drum File:ChristmasPicnic2017Promo1.png|"Christmas Picnic" File:ChristmasPicnic2017Promo2.png|Simon and Dorothy File:Dorothy'sSpecialChristmasCakePromo1.png|Anthony and the Wiggly Performers File:Dorothy'sSpecialChristmasCakePromo2.png|"Dorothy's Special Christmas Cake" File:Dorothy'sSpecialChristmasCakePromo3.png|Lachy, Dorothy, Simon, and Emma File:CurooCuroo2017Promo1.png|"Curoo Curoo" File:CurooCuroo2017Promo2.png|Simon, Captain, and Anthony as the shepherds File:CurooCuroo2017Promo3.png|"Curoo Curoo" File:CurooCuroo2017Promo4.jpg|Caterina File:ShiningAroundtheWorldPromo1.png|"Shining Around the World" File:ShiningAroundtheWorldPromo2.png|Simon, Emma, and the dancers File:ShiningAroundtheWorldPromo3.png|Michael, Oliver, Simon, and Anthony File:WagsisBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree2017Promo.png|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" File:AwayinaManger2017Promo1.png|"Away in a Manger" File:AwayinaManger2017Promo2.png|The Nativity Play File:Let'sClapHandsforSantaClaus2017Promo.png|"Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus" File:StilleNightPromo1.jpg|Emma, Maria, Antonio, and Anthony File:StilleNightPromo2.jpg|Emma and Maria File:StilleNightPromo3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles File:StilleNightPromo4.png|The Little Wiggles File:StilleNightPromo5.png|"Stille Night" File:StilleNightPromo6.png|The Wiggles and the Little Wiggles" File:ChristmasCarolMegamixPromo.jpg|"Christmas Carol Mega Mix" File:ChristmasCarolMegamixPromo2.png|"Silent Night" File:ChristmasCarolMegamixPromo3.png|"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" File:ChristmasCarolMegamixPromo4.png|"Angels We Have Heard on High" DVD Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(2017)DVD.png|AUS DVD Cover 9d8e376dd243edfd5956107289fea638.JPG|Back cover 0b11c7dd2be72cf8203c12697cde5665.PNG|CD and DVD Cover 0b11c7dd2be72cf8203c12697cde5664.PNG|Back cover The Wiggles Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! 2018 US DVD Cover.jpg|US DVD Cover Trivia *Greg Page guests stars in this video wearing his original yellow skivvy from 1997-2007, singing Go Santa Go with The Current Wiggles. *The Little Wiggles return again in this video. *This is the first time that Simon plays an acoustic guitar. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Holiday Videos Category:2017 Category:2017 DVDs Category:Music Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Videos named after Songs